Un Extraño Suceso
by Cegrid
Summary: Algo o alguien, desea que Raven la ayude ¿descubriran de quien se trata?cosas extrañas pasaran, suspenso, accion y un poco de humor en esta historia ¿me daras tu opinion? no dejes de leerla O.O


:Raveeen...Raveeeen...ayuuudameee...

RAVEN:Queee...que ocurre, quien es...(se despierta algo

exaltada,mirando para todos lados) que quiere (no escucha nada)definitivamente tengo que redecorar mi habitacion

(se acuesta)al poco rato:

:Raveeen...Raveeen...ayuuudameee...

RAVEN:Que...otra vez...quien me esta llamando(se levanta buscando a ver si lograba ver algo)vaya no hay nada, debe ser mi imaginación.

se vuelve a acostar,eran aproximadamente las 3:00am, en los siguientes 15minutos no se volvio a oir la voz.De repente algo o alguien iva subiendo poco a poco a la cama de RAVEN, claramente se veia como se sumia su colchon, parecia que alguien o algo gateaba sobre ella,se oia nuevamente la voz pero en un susurro en el oido de ella que le decia:

:Raveeen...Raveeen...no me dejeees pooor faaavor...ayuuudameee...ayuuuudameee...R

RAVEN(grita)¡Ahahaha!

_Los personajes de los JOVENES TITANES no me pertenecen,por favor no me demanden.Solo lo hago para entretener y entretenerme espero les agrade.Estos son algunos signos que ocupare:_

_" " ;pensamientos_

_( ) ;lo que hace el personaje_

**_UN EXTRAÑO SUCESO_**

Al escuchar esto los demas titanes se levantaron y corrieron al lugar de los hechos, CHICO BESTIA seguia dormido.

ROBIN(toca la puerta):Raven estas bien

STAR(llegando algo asustada):que sucede escuche un grito

CIBORG(algo dormido todavía):quien es por que me despiertan a esta hora

ROBIN:es Raven grito hace unos momentos, pero no nos habre, Star derriva la puerta

STAR:bien espero no te molestes amiga

Cuando STAR estaba apunto de derrumbar la puerta está se fue abriendo poco a poca.

CIBORG¿estan seguros de que debemos entrar?no quiero que me regañe

ROBIN:lo se pero es necesario

Los tres se adentraron buscando a RAVEN por todos lados.

STAR:no esta que hacemos

CIBORG:miren ahí (señalando la ventana)

ROBIN:pero que paso aqui...

STAR¡o no !(asombrada)

Se veia un vidrio roto y al asomarse habia una persona tirada en las rocas.ROBIN salto para ver quien era al observar que era RAVEN corrio hacia ella la sostuvo y comenso a sangolotearla, sin efecto, ella no reaccionaba,la tomo en brazos y entro en la torre.

CHICO B:por que tanto ruido no ven que tengo que desc...

(se queda sin mas palabras al observar que ROBIN cargaba una RAVEN inconciente) llegando a la entrada CIBORG y STAR.

STAR¿esta bien,no esta muerta verdad?

CIBORG:parece que tuvo una caída grave ¿habra perdido el control?

ROBIN:no lo se mañana lo averiguamos por lo mientras hay que curarla y dejarla descansar al parecer no fue muy grave.

Al siguiente dia en la mañana

RAVEN (desperrtando):Que...que me paso

Nota que estaba vendada y no estaba en su habitacion,rapidamente se curo sus heridas y camino al comedor donde estaban los demas titanes.

CHICO B:el día de hoy desayunaremos... mmmm... haja... ya se que les parece unos wafles al estilo tofu

CIBORG(mirando a CHICO B con una venita exaltada):ni lo pienses cabeza de chorlito, yo me encargo del desayuno

CHICO B:nooo hoy me toca amí

En eso va entrando RAVEN,ROBIN y STAR se acercan a ella.

STAR(revisandola por todos lados)¿no te duele nada¿estas bien?yo te puedo curar amiga mia

RAVEN(con su tono de siempre):no es necesario estoy bien

ROBIN¿que fue lo que te ocurrio ayer en la madrugada?

CIBORG(acercandose con el sarten en la mano):si dinos ¿acaso te querias suicidar?

RAVEN(con cara de sorpresa)¡QUEEEEEE...!

STAR:ayer te aventaste desde la ventana

RAVEN:seguramente no era yo, algo me ha de haber obligado

CHICO B(sarcastico):si claro,y yo como carne

CIBORG:eso si seria maravilloso,así todos seriamos felices jajaja

CHICO B:¬¬¡

CIBORG:mmm...ya se porque lo hiciste Raven,de plano ya no aguantas a Bestita y creiste que esa era la mejor solucion

RAVEN:tal vez

CIBORG:pero...si querias matarte te hubieras encerrado con el y que te contara muchos de sus chistes así no te doleria

RAVEN:al contrario sufriria más

Todos comenzaron areir menos chico bestia

CHICO B:T.T¡que chistoso te has vuelto Ciborg

CIBORG¡hey! bestita eso no era chiste es solo la verdad jajaja

CHICO B:jejeje... hablando de chistes les pudo contar uno siiii

STAR(emocionada):si cuentalo,cuentalo

CHICO B:bien ya que el publico lo aclama aquí va, habia una vez un osito que se subio a un arbol y se cayo ¿les causo gracia?

TODOS(al unisono)¡¡NOOO!

CHICO B:al osito tampoco si le dolio el golpe que se dio jajaja

STAR:"..."(de pronto) jajajajaja

LOS DEMAS: ¬¬u

ROBIN:bien, basta de chistes y dinos que fue lo que te ocurrio

RAVEN:ni yo misma lo se,solo escuche que me hablaban,pero como no le di importancia, me dormi otra vez

STAR y CHICO B se acercaron para escuchar dejando de reir.

RAVEN:al poco rato senti que algo se subia a mi cama,y me comenzo a pedir ayuda,despues desperte en otro cuarto.

ROBIN:no recuerdas que mas paso

RAVEN:no eso es todo

Comienza a sonar la alarma

ROBIN:titanes problemas

CIBORG¡buuyaa..! apatear traseros

CHICO B:siii ya se habian tardado en dar probemas

STAR:amigos ahí que darnos prisa

RAVEN:quien es esta vez

CIBORG:no lo se, no tenemos ningun dato

ROBIN:mejor aun,sera interesante saber de alguien nuevo

Todos corren dirijiendose a la ciudad.

continuara...


End file.
